The Three Dads
by jankitty13
Summary: This was supposed to be posted in July, but since it's almost 2015 and i wrote this way back in 2014, I'm posting it. We all know how Mikan's male guardians feels about her. Ever wonder how she feels about them? Read and see! P.S.:There's going to be a special ghost character showing up! Guess who?


Hi! This is my first story! Hope you like it!

P.S.: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Too Bad.

* * *

><p>Father's Day. A day of peace. A day of joy. A joy where one expresses gratitude to parental figures.<p>

"Narumi-senseeeeiiiiii!"

The person in question turned around to face his lovely "daughter", Mikan Sakura.

"Mm, what is it Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"I just came from Central Town to give you this, Sensei!" answered Mikan. She held out a wrapped gift to the blond teacher.

"_Sensei_," Narumi mentally sighed. "_I thought she would call me Dad, or even Father_."

It couldn't be helped. Narumi was not Mikan's true father and the only time she had ever called him "Dad" was after the attempted kidnapping when she was ten and still in Class B. The fact that she had never referred to him as her "father" since hurt a lot more than the fact her mother, Yuka, never loved Narumi more than a brother up to the point of her death. Even now, Narumi could not of stop thinking of Yuka…

"Sensei…"

Or the way she always talked about Yukihira-Sensei…

"_Sensei…"_

Or the way mother and daughter looked so similar but act so differently (which he was _very_ grateful for). On the other hand he could always love Mikan like a daughter, with no romantic feelings whatsoev-

"SENSEI!"

Narumi blinked and looked down. Mikan stood right before him with a reproachful look on her face.

"Aren't you going to take the packet, Naru- Sensei?" She sounded…hurt.

"Hm, why, yes, of course. Narumi took the packet and opened it. "Th-this is-"

It was a large T-shirt, colored peach and yellow. The shirt itself, however, was not the surprise at hand; the message on the shirt was. Written in bold blue letters, the message spelled out a heartfelt phrase: _BEST TEACHING DAD IN THE WORLD._

Narumi teared up.

"Mikan-chan…thank you," Narumi chocked out. Mikan let loose the smile everyone loved so much.

"Happy Father's Day, Narumi-sensei!"

* * *

><p>He didn't take the shirt off for the rest of the day. Which lead people to give him funny looks and avoid him for the rest of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>"High Schoo-I mean-Uncle!"<p>

Said man did not turn around-at least not at first.

"Mikan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle? It's already been 5 years since we've first met."

The brunette pouted.

"Sorry, Hi-Uncle, I just haven't seen you recently, so…"

The 60+ year man sighed. "It's fine."

"_I should not have expected her to adjust to me so easily", _Kazumi though._ "She is not Izumi, after all."_

"Why did you come here, Mikan?" Kazumi asked.

Mikan simply held out a mug. A puzzled Kazumi looked at the mug's label. The phrase "BEST UNCLE IN THE WORLD" was spelled out in clear, bold letters.

Mikan waited anxiously. Kazumi just stared at the mug…and stared…and stared…

Finally he spoke.

"A mug? That was the best you can get?" he said incredulously. "That's how little you think of me?" A vein was appearing near his temples.

"No, Uncle! I got you this mug because…because…" A hint of red appeared on Mikan's cheeks.

"Because…?"

"Because to me, a mug is like your heart! No matter what sort of drink you put in, a mug will always warm it up, make it feel good, even if the drink is downright disgusting and nasty in appearance! That's how… you make me… feel all the time."

The last part was spoken in a tiny whisper.

Kazumi blinked in astonishment. He, a mug? While he wasn't sure how to handle the nasty and disgusting part, he knew one thing: that mug was a keeper.

"I don't like mugs"-Mikan flinched at this-"but I'll take it-but only because of my cute, annoying niece."

Mikan became quiet-_extremely_ quiet. Then she looked. Her eyes were, well, sparkling. And I mean sparking. Like the lights on a Christmas tree or the face of a five year old boy who received his first birthday gift.

"Thank god you accepted that gift, uncle!" she said. "And to think I bought the mug and wrote the inscription on it at the last second," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"Have you brought me my coffee?" Kazumi did not look up from work.<p>

"Er, yes, sir!"

"Careful not to spill it. That coffee mug is very precious to me."

_-GULP! -_ "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Shiki was having just a lovely day. He woke up in the morning (due to some yowling <em>dangerous class dogs<em>), ate his breakfast (raw tuna with a side order of fresh, slimy seaweed), took a walk in the garden (it was 101 degrees outside), and had just eaten lunch (he had an empty stomach).

Really, he was having such a wonderful time.

And then…

"Shiiiiki-san!"

Shiki paused and looked back. There, standing just behind him was…

"Oh, it's just you, Mikan."

"Just me? What does that mean?" Mikan had an affronted look on her face.

"Do you have to shout? You're only ten inches away from me," Shiki skillfully ignored Mikan's question.

"Sh-shou-shouting?! I don't shout" Mikan shouted.

Shiki closed his eyes and sighed. "Mikan, is there a reason you wanted to see me?" asked Shiki. Mikan blinked, then looked down at the small box she held in her hand. It was a smooth, dark brown box that shown dimly. Due to the worn out appearance of the box, Shiki judged the box to be very old-or much loved. It also looked very familiar to Shiki… "Mikan, is that your mother's treasure box?"

Mikan smiled. "Yes, I found it in her belongings the other day. I thought it would be the perfect way to give you your present. By the way, it's inside the box. Open it!"

Shiki opened the box. His eyes widened. Inside the box was…

"My earring?" Shiki was confused. It was his earring-and at the same time it was _not_ his earring. It was a different earring that was the same type, size, and model of the earring he was currently wearing. And it was new.

"Thought you might want a new one. It's a thank-you present for being there for me all the time!"

Mikan smiled. "Thank you for everything, Shiki-san!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm? Isn't the Middle School President looking very cheery today?"<p>

"And is that a new earring he's wearing?"

* * *

><p>Father's Day. A day when people are happy. A day when people express their love. A day where three proud men were happily honored and made proud.<p>

* * *

><p>-EXTRA-<p>

"Hey!"

A very angry and chagrined ghost glared at the scene before him. "Where's my present? I'm her father, not you three bastards!" He shook his fist at the heav-er, earth. "I'll get you idiots yet! I'll haunt you for the rest of your-"

He broke off as a certain girl approached a certain grave. She held out flowers.

"Happy father's day, Father…I may not have known you, but I know this for sure-I love you." A tear rolled down her face.

"…my poor Mikan." The ghost sniffled. "Never mind, I won't haunt you guys…for now."

-THE END-


End file.
